Miss You
by Natsu D. Tavera
Summary: Este Songfic se me ocurrió para un reto en navidad en face. Basado en Miss You de Nickelback, Natsu despierta para ir a visitar a Lucy, recordando y lastimandose al hacerlo


**_Chuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuchas, tiempo que estoy fuera de Fanfiction. Pues andaba aburrido y pensé en publicar esta historia que escribí para un reto en face. Le altere un poco la letra para que estuviera acorde al desarrollo de la historia. Siento que le falta algo pero no sé qué, así que ustedes díganme que les parece, denle like, dislike, tomatazos, flores, láncenle la zapatilla kamikaze o lo que quieran._**

 ** _Miss You es propiedad de Nickelback_**

 ** _Fairy Tail no es mío, de Hiro Mashima a quien le gusta jugar con nuestros sentimientos_**

 **La historia es de mi autoría**

Hola –Natsu-

 **Hola – letra de la canción-**

 ** _Hola –pos soy sho hablando-_**

Natsu PoV

Grrrrrrrrr hoy es otro día, otro maldito día. Aunque en realidad para los demás es especial, porque hoy 25 de Diciembre, es Navidad. Me levanto con ojeras y la mirada perdida, y es que tuve el mismo sueño: aquel donde sigues a mi lado y no partiste al otro lado, donde a pesar del tiempo pasado tú no has cambiado y sigues brillando, como mi sol de verano.

 **(I just woke up from a dream today**

 **Time gone by but you still look the same)**

Lo malo es que se sintió tan real que en mi cara veo las marcas de lágrimas derramadas. Cómo me duele en el alma saber que solo un sueño es y que por más que quiero nada ha cambiado.

 **(Felt so real to have you back with me**

 **It's just so bad it's just another dream)**

Recuerdo como en las noches reíamos bajo la lluvia, tarde por quedarnos siempre mirando estrellas, deseando poder envejecer así, inmovibles, sin preocuparnos del tiempo y el lugar, solo queriendo tu mano agarrar y nunca soltar. Aunque desde que te fuiste no he vuelto a amar y este corazón que decías era de lata, con cadenas está para que nadie más lo vuelva a dañar, porque tu partida lo dañó más de lo que podía soportar.

 **(After dark, laughin' in the rain**

 **Silver heart locked on a chain)**

Y ahora las fotos tuyas debo botar y olvidar, porque mis amigos piensan que si sigo así nunca podré sanar. Desde que te fuiste no veo nada igual, lo que antes brillaba ahora no va más, como este corazón de plata que ha gris logro cambiar. Pero por más que intento no te puedo dejar y ni siquiera la mejor roba corazones este amor pudo destrozar.

 **(Well pictures fade and silver turns to grey**

 **But the best of thieves couldn't take my love away)**

Y es que desearía que mi deseo fuera suficiente, pero solo sucedería en las películas de ciencia ficción. Porque cuando la gente me pregunta que quiero de regalo este día, solo les pido: dame solo un deseo, y ese mí ansiado deseo es:

 **(I wish my wish was enough**

 **Give me just one wish)**

Si pudiera dar todo lo que ahora tengo, lo que conseguí, lo que logre, lo haría solo por un día más a tu lado, por volver a verte y partir contigo a donde te has marchado.

 **(If I could give it all away**

 **I'd do it just for one more day)**

Lo cambiaría todo por un momento más, poder sonreírte una vez más, sentirte sujetando mi mano, decirme que nada ha cambiado, y yo decirte lo que tenía planeado

 **(Trade it in for one more moment**

 **Tell you what I never told you)**

Todo lo que mantuve callado, y que quise decirte cuando fuera el momento adecuado. Todo lo tenía planeado, solo debíamos llegar al lugar indicado, pero nadie podía prever lo inesperado.

 **(All the things I left unsaid**

 **I meant to say before you left)**

Toda mi vida creí que tenía el tiempo para esperar, me dije que aún no era el momento, que podría decirte lo que siento cuando quisiera, que no debía ser muy apresurado. Ahora es muy tarde, porque gracias a un bastardo y su asalto a una familia, una bala perdida atravesó tu cuerpo y te desplomaste en el suelo, llevándote contigo la esperanza de una vida a tu lado, y mientras me arrodillaba para tu auxilio, de mi bolsillo caía una cajita negra donde guardaba lo que tanto había deseado: la sortija para pedirte en matrimonio tu mano

 **(I thought I had the time to wait**

 **Now it's too late to tell you)**

Luce, te extraño tanto, Dios sabe que lo hago, que desde ese día mi vida ha cambiado, que no vuelvo a sentir lo que desde pequeños tantos han anhelado, que esta festividad para mí no tiene significado.

 **(I miss you so, so, I do**

 **I miss you so, so, I do**

 **I miss you so much**

 **God knows I do)**

Y como cada momento que me arrodillo frente a tu lapida te juro que si hubiera la forma de volver a tu lado, que volver a sentirme amado, la tomaría en este instante, no me importa lo que deba dar a cambio

 **(If there was some way, you know I would**

 **I'd do it today, I wish I could)**

Cada noche encerrado en mi cuarto, arrodillado en el más oscuro lado, grito tu nombre hasta que mi garganta me deja lastimado y mis lágrimas siguen derramando. Desearía haber sabido lo que sucedería, para así ser yo quien recibiera la herida, y no lamentarme cada día desde aquella navidad.

 **(I call out your name, it does no good**

 **I wish I knew what would)**


End file.
